peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 December 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-12-05 ;Comments *Show comes from London rather than Peel Acres. Peel seems rather coy about revealing the reason, but it's because he will be appearing at Fabric the following evening. *Peel mentions the many times he has played a DJ set at the Public Baths in Scunthorpe, but concedes "I don't know whether I'm going to go back there." *David Gedge emails in to say that the Kaisers never featured in the Festive 50, despite Peel's tentative claim. *On the subject of cars: "I still want a pickup but... ach, not allowed." *Peel manages to destroy his headphones during the programme. JP: "I got my leg tangled up in them and in the process of trying to disentangle myself, broke them." Sessions *Goldchains. Only session. Unknown recorded date. Tracklisting :JP: "Well we're not at Peel Acres tonight. I forget exactly why." *Dick Dale: The Wedge (7") Capitol *King Tubby and the Aggrovators: I Trim The Barber (Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *Aislers Set: Mission Bells (12") Suicide Squeeze *Goldchains: How We Do This (Peel Session) *Baptist Generals: Burning (Various Artists LP - Awesome II) Munich Records *Kaisers: She's Gonna Two Time (LP - Beat It Up!) No Hit *Steve Knight and DJ Ryze: The Worm (12") Active Media :JP: "Could be another one for the box for tomorrow night, I think." *Broken Family Band: When We're Dry (LP - The King Will Build A Disco) Snowstorm *Amon Tobin: Verbal (feat MC Decimal R) (12") Ninja Tune *Datsuns: Little Bruise (Various LP - The New Rock Revolution) NME *Kanui and Lula: Tomi Tomi (Various LP - Gimme Dat Harp Boy! Roots Of The Captain) Big Snake *Goldchains: I.D.K. (Peel Session) *Ladytron: Startup Chime (LP - Light & Magic) Telstar *Little Jr Jesse and his Teardrops and the Tears: Funky Stuff (Various LP - Texas Funk: Hard Texas Funk 1968-1975) Jazzman) *Spirit: Sphinx (Various EP - The Four Elements (Part 4 - Water)) Renegade Hardware *Bel Divioleta: Slow Strawberry Bicycle (Various LP - Fantasia De Navidad) Siesta *Godspeed You! Black Emperor: 09-15-00 (Part II) (LP - Yanqui U.X.O.) Constellation *Goldchains: Sunshine Kisses (Peel Session) *3 Stages Of Pain: Southern Bullet (LP - With Chaos In Her Wake) Undergroove *Mark E Smith: Who are we and how did we get there? (LP - Pander! Panda! Panzer!) Action *Bad Company: Dr Schevago (LP - Shot Down On Safari) BC Recordings *Gun Club: Sex Beat (LP - Fire Of Love) Ruby Records *Jackie Brenston: Rocket 88 (Various LP - The Devil's Music) Uncut :Starts playing the Pig's Big 78 track by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Grover: With My Eyes Wide Shut I Can See The Universe (LP - Tiny Blue Sparks) White Label *Bailey's Lucky Seven: Wimmin (78) Winner (Pig's Big 78) *Goldchains: Death (Peel Session) *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Miles Away (Various LP - The New Rock Revolution) NME *End: The Image Economy (CD - Science/Fiction) Hymen File ;Name *John_Peel_20021205.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *Mooo Server Category:Available online Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Track Moment